Every Witch Way - Spellbound
by Werecoyote13
Summary: School is back in session at Iridium High, and things are about to take a turn for the worse. Daniel and Emma's relationship is put to the test, after he realises her powers are back, and Emma finds herself in a bind, when she starts to realise her feelings toward Jax. Meanwhile Andi discovers the truth about Desdemona and her plans, which could put her best friend terrible danger.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot and a few oc Characters, which will appear in later chapters. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Characters

**Emma Alonso** - A student at Iridium High, she's bubbly and positive. She's a nice witch and scrap booker who wants to use her powers to help people. In season 1, she falls in love with Daniel. She finds out that she's the Chosen One: her guardian is Lily, the school nurse. In season 2, she is dating Daniel, and her powers grows stronger.

**Daniel Miller** - An all star at Iridium High and member of the Sharks. He has had a constant on-and-off relationship with Maddie. He's totally against cheating until Emma shows up. He has a crush on Emma. In season 2, he is dating Emma Alonso.

**Maddie Van Pelt** - The scariest and most popular girl in school. She's the leader of the Panthers and Daniel's ex-girlfriend. She's a mean witch. In season 2 she has lost her powers and she likes Diego even though she uses him for her needs and calls him "Proxy". By the middle of Season 2, she regains her powers.

**Andi Cruz** - Emma's best friend, she's a fearless and tomboy girl member of the Sharks.

**Jax Novoa** - The new student at Iridium High in season 2, he's a wizard and a member of the Sharks. He uses his powers to get his way when he wants something and won't hold back. He's shown to be a trouble maker and loves to use his powers to get Daniel in trouble with Francisco. He has feelings for Emma and helps her out when she needs him. Even though he's a bad boy and causes trouble, he has a very soft side when it comes to Emma.

**Diego Rueda** - Brother of Gigi. He's the last Churi Kanay (meaning "Son of Fire"), which means he can control the elements, and a member of the Sharks. In season 2, it is revealed that he has a crush on Maddie and will do almost anything for her even though she can't remember his name and refers to him as "Proxy".

**Katie Rice** - Member of the Panthers and Maddie's friend who want to be head leader. Her hair is turned blue by Maddie on multiple occasions.

**Sophie Johnson** - Member of the Panthers and Maddie's friend she's a bit of an airhead but deep down truly cares for her friends. She was the first one to know that Ursula had Maddie's powers.

**Francisco Alonso** - Father of Emma and new principal of Iridium High in season 2.

**Ursula Van Pelt** - Mother of Maddie. She is deeply in love with Francisco, even though he has no feelings for her.

**Desdemona** - Desdemona is Emma's new guardian while Lily is in training. The fool moon turns her into a bad witch bent on destroying the magic world.

**Lily** - School's nurse and Emma's guardian witch. Despite being a witch, she is actually powerless and always relies on her magic kit. She is the new member of the witches council in season 2.

**Gigi Rueda** - Sister of Diego, school news reporter known as Miss Information.

**Tommy Miller** - Little brother of Daniel and member of the Terrible Three.

**Melanie Miller** - Little sister of Daniel and member of the Terrible Three.

**Robbie Miller** - Little brother of Daniel and member of the Terrible Three.

**Christine Miller** - Mother of Daniel, and the T3

**Rick Miller** - Father of Daniel and the T3

Author's Note: Not all the characters will be in the story, since there is quite a lot. I will try to incorporate them in as best as I can, but we'll see how the story goes, and if people want me to continue with it or not. Now then on with the show!

**Chapter 1 - Love's A Witch **

**{Emma's POV}**

I was sound asleep when I heard my dad yelling from downstairs in his usual annoying principle-like voice, "Emma Alonso, report to the kitchen for breakfast. Emma Alonso, report to the kitchen." I groaned in annoyance as I sat up, and quickly looked over at the clock by my bedside, which read 7:00am. I quickly got dressed in my school uniform and as I was coming down the stairs I saw Jax in the kitchen wearing his usual trademark black jacket. "Good your awake." He said, with his usual australian accent. "Jax!" I cried in surprise nearly falling down the stairs. I toppled down the stairs, and was about to cast a spell to stop myself, but then found myself caught in Jax's arms. "You okay there?" he asked, helping me to my feet. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Where's my dad?" I asked. "I heard my dad's voice calling me." Jax laughed. "yeah about that." Jax said like he obviously knew something. "What's going on?" I said cautiously. "You didn't do anything to him did you?" "No." Jax scoffed. "Why would you assume that?" "Jax, I'm serious." I said giving him a serious look. "Where is he?" "Alright already, calm down. He left for school already. That was me calling you, with a voice mimic spell." "You can mimic other people's voices with a spell?" Jax nodded. "want me to show you? it's quite cool. Watch." I watched as Jaz swirled his finger in a circle, with black and blue magic appearing. "So many voices in the world, many people to mimic, give me now the voice of principle Alonso!" He snapped his fingers, when the spell ended, and looked over at me. "Emma Alonso, please report to the principle's office." He said in my dad's voice.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried. "Jax, that's amazing!" Jax snapped his fingers to cancel out the spell, and said, "See I told you it was cool." he said as his voice returned to normal." "Please tell me it's not another illegal spell though." I said now turning serious. "That's the best part." Jax said, as he took a step next to me. "It's completely legal." "Jax, what are you doing?" I asked cautiously as he moved closer to me, and his face moved as well. Suddenly I found myself moving toward him! It was as if time had stood still all around me. "Don't try to fight it Emma." he said slowly. "It's not forbidden for witches and wizards to be together." "Jax-I" He cut me off as our lips met, and we kissed.

"Em! Emma!" I suddenly very distantly began to hear Andi's voice calling to me, and suddenly realised that I was dreaming. This wasn't real, but I didn't want to leave. Part of me didn't want to wake up from the dream. Part of me felt good being with Jax. It was so much different being with him then it was with Daniel, who obviously had a problem with me being a witch. _Maybe the council's right._ I thought. _maybe Danny I breaking up is for the best._

"EMMA!" Andi's voice was in my ear now, which jolted me out of the dream. "Finally!" Andi said with a sigh. "Sheesh, man you sleep like a log. Must have been some dream you had." "Yeah." I said with a yawn. "Let me guess, Daniel again?" "Uh not exactly." I said embarrassingly. "Seriously?" Andi asked, with her eyebrows raised as she flipped her long streight brown hair over her shoulder. Her one purple streak caught in the morning sunlight through the window. "Well then if it wasn't Daniel, then who was it? I mean it wasn't like you were dreaming about Jax or anything we're you?" I felt a flutter of butterflies hit my stomach and the next thing I knew they appeared in my room, fluttering around in different colors. "Jax?" I asked, trying to keep a serious tone in my voice. "Why on earth would you think I would be dreaming of him?" Andi shook her head. "Yeah, your right. What on earth was I thinking?" She turned to leave. "I'll meet you downstairs." She said as she left the room.

Once the door had closed behind Andi, I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought of Jax, and slowly began to realise something. My dream was real. At least the feelings I had in my dream were real. I'm falling for Jax.

Outside Emma's bedroom, there stood Desdemona, watching with an evil smile on her face, as her brown eyes gleamed with mischievousness. "The Chosen One is falling for the new boy? interesting. This may complete my plans after all." She let out an evil laugh. "Now the daughter of Maria Castillo will be mine!" She laughed an evil laugh.

Let me know what you guys think, and how it sounds. I tried to make the storyline sound similar to the show, so I hope you all enjoy and please review...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot and a few oc Characters, which will appear in later chapters. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Jax, what are you doing?" I asked cautiously as he moved closer to me, and his face moved as well. Suddenly I found myself moving toward him! It was as if time had stood still all around me. "Don't try to fight it Emma." he said slowly. "It's not forbidden for witches and wizards to be together." "Jax-I" He cut me off as our lips met, and we kissed.

"Em! Emma!" I suddenly very distantly began to hear Andi's voice calling to me, and suddenly realized that I was dreaming. This wasn't real, but I didn't want to leave. Part of me didn't want to wake up from the dream. Part of me felt good being with Jax. It was so much different being with him then it was with Daniel, who obviously had a problem with me being a witch. _Maybe the council's right._ I thought. _Maybe Danny I breaking up is for the best._

"EMMA!" Andi's voice was in my ear now, which jolted me out of the dream. "Finally!" Andi said with a sigh. "Sheesh, man you sleep like a log. Must have been some dream you had." "Yeah." I said with a yawn. "Let me guess, Daniel again?" "Uh not exactly." I said embarrassingly. "Seriously?" Andi asked, with her eyebrows raised as she flipped her long straight brown hair over her shoulder. Her one purple streak caught in the morning sunlight through the window. "Well then if it wasn't Daniel, then who was it? I mean it wasn't like you were dreaming about Jax or anything we're you?" I felt a flutter of butterflies hit my stomach and the net thing I knew they appeared in my room, fluttering around in different colors. "Jax?" I asked, trying to keep a serious tone in my voice. "Why on earth would you think I would be dreaming of him?" Andi shook her head. "Yeah, your right. What on earth was I thinking?" She turned to leave. "I'll meet you downstairs." She said as she left the room.

Once the door had closed behind Andi, I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought of Jax, and slowly began to realize something. My dream was real. The feelings I had in my dream were real. I'm falling for Jax.

Outside Emma's bedroom, there stood Desdemona, watching with an evil smile on her face, as her brown eyes gleamed with mischievousness. "The Chosen One is falling for the new boy? interesting. This may complete my plans after all." She let out an evil laugh. "Now the daughter of Maria Castillo will be mine!" She laughed an evil laugh.

NOW...

**Chapter 2 - About A Wizard **

**{Desdemona's POV}**

"What exactly is your plan to getting the Chosen One to break up with the human?" Agamemnon asked staring at me from beneath his dark purple goggles. "I told already told you that I've got this handled." I said mischievously. "I have a full proof way to persuade her, trust me." Agamemnon didn't say anything, but he looked at me curiously as he disappeared in a puff of smokey yellow magic. Once he was gone, I quietly chuckled to myself, fully confident of my plan succeeding. "Now then, let's go pay a special visit to the new boy Jax."

**{Jax's POV}**

I turned off the engine of my motorcycle as I walked into the halls of Iridium High. I found my way to my locker, and had just reached it, when I suddenly saw a woman wearing blue gym clothes walking toward me. She seemed to be in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, with long curly blonde hair, and black eye makeup like a goth. "So I hear your Jax." She said in a voice, sounding cheery. "Yeah." I replied. "That's me, Jax Novoa, and you are?" "I'm the new gym instructor, Desdemona."

"Anyway," She said continuing on. "I have a special surprise for you." "Seriously?" I asked, as my brown eyes went up in surprise. _Who is this woman?_ I thought suspiciously. "Don't worry, this won't take long at all." I was about to reply, when I felt her grab ahold of my hand firmly, and saw her eyes lit up in surprise. _Did she figure out that I'm a wizard? _I thought. _How would that be possible? She wasn't a witch was she?_ "Uh you know I really don't have time for this so maybe I should just" She cut me off as she said softly,"You're a wizard." "uh okay, your one crazy woman."

I tried to move away from her. I didn't want word getting out about my powers or anything, so I restrained myself from having to use them. "Jax!" Suddenly I heard Emma's voice and the gym teacher let me go. "Emma!" She said sounding cheerful again. "Just the person I was looking for!" "Hi Desdemona." She said sounding a bit unsure. "Uh, Emma what exactly is going on?" I asked. "Uh-" I saw Emma's eyes turn toward me, and immediately she flinched. "I'll tell you about it later. Gotta go!" I watched run down the hall with suspicion. _What the heck is going on?_ I thought. _Why did she look so nervous?_

**{Emma's POV}**

I ran as fast as I could without looking back, and I could feel my heart beating in my chest like a sledgehammer. This cannot be happening! I thought. How can I have feelings for Jax, when I still clearly love Daniel?! "Emma?" I heard Daniel's voice as I collided with him, and we both went down. "Whoa! are you okay?" he asked. "What's going on?" "Daniel!" I cried in surprise, as he helped me to my feet. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied quickly. "Of course i'm okay." I said breathlessly. "What are you doing here? I thought you still had rehearsals to do with Sophie."

"I'm finished for the day," he replied. "What exactly we're you running from?" "Emma!" just then I heard Jax's voice, and felt the butterflies in my stomach beginning to flutter again. _No!_ I thought. _Not now! If Daniel finds out about my powers, then I'll lose him for sure! I can't let that happen! _"Emma, are you okay?" Jax asked. "You seemed like you we're in quite a hurry there." "Why do you care?" Daniel asked immediately getting defensive. "Oh no!" I muttered under my breath. "This can't be good."

"I care because Emma's my friend." Jax stepping closer to Daniel. "Sure you're just friends?" Daniel asked. "And nothing past that?" "What make you think that mate?" Jax asked. I could feel tension rising in the air from the two of them, and knew I had to do something to make them stop. "This boys who are in a fight, I wish they would stop and get along with all my might." I muttered as swirls of pink magic shot from my finger, and both Daniel and Jax went silent. "Daniel?" I asked, and got no response. "Jax?" no response from him either. "Oh no!" I said as I began to panic. "What did I do?"

"Boo!" I let out a scream as I felt Jax touch my shoulder. "Jax!" I cried out angrily, as I saw him laugh. "So not funny!" "Oh man, you should've seen the look on your face!" He laughed. "What did you do to Daniel?" "Relax, it's a temporary freezing spell, it wears off after at least 2 minutes." Almost immediately after Jax said it, the spell wore off and Daniel stepped closer to Jax. "I'll see you later Em." Daniel said quickly as he turned around and started walking the other way down the hall.

"Man, what's he's deal?" Jax asked with a scoff. "Jax, I need to talk to you." I said slowly. "What about?" "I can't tell you here. Meet me at my house later after school." "Alright." He said. "You got it." I felt a butterfly flutter as a whole flock of them suddenly appeared in multiple different shades of color. "Great." I muttered to myself. "How can I keep my relationship going with Daniel, If I'm slowly falling for Jax? What am I supposed to do?"

Too be continued...Hey guys! sorry for not updating today, I've been out of town visiting some relatives for three weeks and just got back today, so hopefully Chapter 3 will be updated tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot and a few oc Characters, which will appear in later chapters. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "I have a full proof way to persuade her, trust me." Agamemnon didn't say anything, but he looked at me curiously as he disappeared in a puff of smoky yellow magic. Once he was gone, I quietly chuckled to myself, fully confident of my plan succeeding. "Now then, let's go pay a special visit to the new boy Jax."

"So I hear your Jax." She said in a voice, sounding cheery. "Yeah." I replied. "That's me, Jax Novoa, and you are?"

_This cannot be happening!_ I thought. _How can I have feelings for Jax, when I still clearly love Daniel?!_ "Emma?" I heard Daniel's voice as I collided with him, and we both went down. "Whoa! are you okay?" he asked. "What's going on?" "Daniel!" I cried in surprise, as he helped me to my feet.

"Emma, are you okay?" Jax asked. "You seemed like you we're in quite a hurry there." "Why do you care?" Daniel asked immediately getting defensive. "Oh no!" I muttered under my breath. "This can't be good."

"Great." I muttered to myself. "How can I keep my relationship going with Daniel, If I'm slowly falling for Jax? What am I supposed to do?"

NOW...

**Chapter 3 - Romeo & Juliet**

**{Emma's POV}**

I had just gotten home, when I saw my dad in the kitchen putting groceries away. "Hello Miss Alonso." He said directing me in his usual Principle like voice. "Dad, we're not in school anymore." I said softly. "Can you please stop talking like a principle and start talking like my dad again?" I flopped down on the couch as a feeling of depression sank in my stomach. "Emma? are you feeling alright?" dad asked as he walked over toward me and sat down on the couch beside me. "I don't know what to do!" I groaned. "what do you mean?" dad asked as he placed a hand to my forehead. "You don't seem to running a fever." "Dad I'm not sick." I said, slowly sitting up. "I've got a problem and I don't know what to do. I need advice from my dad, not Principle Alonso."

"Well then, what is it sweetheart? what's the problem?" I was about to answer, when there was a sudden knock at the door. "Emma? It's Daniel. We need to talk." "Daniel!" I cried in surprise. "I'll get it dad!" I yelled as I leaped from the couch, and ran as fast as I could to the door. Opening the door, I stepped outside the door and closed it behind me, to see Jax standing before me instead of Daniel. "Jax! what are you doing here?" I asked angrily. "I thought you were Daniel!" "Whoa! chill out, I was just coming over to see how you were doing. You seemed a little out of it today." "I'm okay." I said suddenly as butterflies filled in my stomach. "You sure?" He asked calmly. "Y-yeah of course I am." I said quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?" _Oh man! what am I going to do? _I thought trying not to panic. _How can I be falling for Jax! _"Emma? are you sure you're okay?" Jax asked. "You look like your about to get sick or something." I was about to answer, when the door suddenly opened behind me. "Emma, I've got great news." Dad said suddenly sounding excited. "I just talked to Coach Desdemona, and it turns out Sophie, the leading role of Juliet in the school play has taken ill, and she suggested that you would be the perfect replacement! Isn't that great?"

"What?!" I cried out in surprise. "N-no! I-I can't!" "Oh this is so exciting!" dad said as he voice rose with excitement. "My little girl's going to be the star of Iridium High's first ever school play!" "Dad wait!" I tried to talk to him, but he shut the door before I had the chance to object. "Boy, do you have a major problem on your hands there." said Jax as a smile crossed his face. "I can't be the lead in the play." I said softly. "What do I do?" "Honestly, you'll do great." Jax said. "You'll certainly be a lot better than Sophie any day." I felt the butterflies in my stomach fluttering again, and a wave of nausea sweep over me. "Great!" I said trying to keep my voice cheerful. "Gotta go! See you in school! Bye!" I went inside and shut the door. "What do I do?" I thought. "How can I tell Daniel the truth about my powers, if I can't control myself around Jax?"

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL...**

I walked into the auditorium and found Daniel, reading over his lines. "Hi." I said trying to sound like my usual perky self. "What happened to you yesterday?" He asked. "You seemed a little out of it." "Yeah, I kind if was," I admitted. "I wasn't feeling well yesterday. I hated lying. I was never great at it. Andi was a better lier then I was. "so your okay now right?" Daniel asked. "Totally." I replied, just as Desdemona appeared. "Oh wonderful our Juliet is here! Now the show can go on!" "Wait you're Juliet?" Daniel asked. "I guess I am." I said kind of awkward. "I mean, you don't have a problem with that, do you?" "No of course not. Why would you think I would have a problem with that?"

"Daniel, Emma, I have some news!" Desdemona said excitedly as she came over to us. "Pablo, who was going to play Tybalt, I just heard has come down with the chicken pox." "Oh man, that's horrible." Daniel said sadly. "Poor Pablo." I agreed. "But here's the good news," Desdemona continued. "I found us a replacement." "You did?" I asked. "Who is it?" Daniel asked. "Good day everyone!" I suddenly heard Jax's voice, and the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter again. "Meet our new Tybalt, Jax." Said Desdemona, and as I looked at Daniel, I could see a look of fury in his eyes. He was not happy about this at all. neither was I. _Oh no!_ I thought. _This cannot be happening!_

Too be continued... Sorry guys, I know you we're all expecting a fight between Daniel and Jax in this chapter, but I was trying to find a suspenseful way to build up to it. So for now I hope you still enjoyed the chapter, and I promise to including the fight scene between Daniel and Jax tomorrow for Chapter 4. Also included in the chapter will mark Maddie and Deigo's appearance, as well as a ghostly appearance from Emma's mother Maria. Tune it tomorrow for Chapter 4. Please review on what kind of things besides the fight between Jax and Daniel that you would like to see happen next, and I will try to include it in to the story. Also for the next chapter which character would you like to see it done in their POV's. Daniel, Jax, Emma, Andi or maybe Maddie or Diego? Review and let me know...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot and a few oc Characters, which will appear in later chapters. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Emma, I've got great news." Dad said suddenly sounding excited. "I just talked to Coach Desdemona, and it turns out Sophie, the leading role of Juliet in the school play has taken ill, and she suggested that you would be the perfect replacement! Isn't that great?"

"What?!" I cried out in surprise. "N-no! I-I can't!" "Oh this is so exciting!" dad said as he voice rose with excitement. "My little girl's going to be the star of Iridium High's first ever school play!" "Dad wait!" I tried to talk to him, but he shut the door before I had the chance to object.

"Daniel, Emma, I have some news!" Desdemona said excitedly as she came over to us. "Pablo, who was going to play Tybalt, I just heard has come down with the chicken pox." "Oh man, that's horrible." Daniel said sadly. "Poor Pablo." I agreed. "But here's the good news," Desdemona continued. "I found us a replacement." "You did?" I asked. "Who is it?" Daniel asked. "Good day everyone!" I suddenly heard Jax's voice, and the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter again. "Meet our new Tybalt, Jax." Said Desdemona, and as I looked at Daniel, I could see a look of fury in his eyes. He was not happy about this at all. neither was I. _Oh no!_ I thought. _This cannot be happening!_

NOW...

**Chapter 4 - The Kiss**

**{Jax's POV}**

"Okay, now in this scene, Romeo and Tybalt have a sword fight," Desdemona said excitedly, as she sat down in her director's chair. "Uh, do we have to use these?" Daniel asked, taking one of the swords from the prop station. "I mean these aren't real are they?" "Of course they are." Desdemona said cheerfully. "And so is the poison at the end." She muttered loudly. A few of the students muttered in response. "Your serious?" I asked. "poisonous dipped swords? what are you thinking?" "Oh come on, when the props are real, it makes for excellent theater!" Desdemona said, as her brown eyes narrowed. "Now then, on to the sword fight."

**{Emma's POV}**

I watched in silence and disbelief as Jax and Daniel each took the swords in each hand and turned to face each other, with looks of disdain on both of their faces. It was obvious that they didn't like each other, but now they were making it look completely true. From the corner of my eye, I could see Desdemona watching with glee, like she enjoyed what was about to happen, and I knew something was wrong. i had to stop them before they _really_ killed each other. I felt my magic bubble up within me, and muttered the first spell that I could think of. "These dangerous swords, dipped in poison, turn them now into boards!" Swirls of pink magic flowed from my finger, and the two swords somehow had managed to not turn into what I was hoping. Instead, Jax's sword somehow had turned into a foot long piece of salami, and Daniel's became a foot long piece of hard bread. "What the?" I heard Daniel mutter in confusion. "Weren't we just holding dangerous swords a minute ago?" 'I said boards!" I cried to out loud to myself. "Not food! What the heck is wrong with me?!"

**{Deigo's POV}**

"I sat on the white couch of the Van Pelt's living room, with my hands in my lap. I was a nervous wreck. I was shaking, and sweating. It wasn't that I was nervous about seeing Maddie or anything, that much was true, the one thing I was nervous about was the lack of controlling my powers. Being a Kanay was no easy task. Being able to control all five natural elements was difficult enough already, but now my new power was beginning to scare me, because I couldn't control it! What if I turn into something while I'm out with Maddie like a chair or a piece of food or something! "Calm down." I muttered to myself. "You can do this Diego, just stay calm and you'll be fine. just don't think about it and you'll be fine." I drew in several deep breaths to calm myself down, when I heard footsteps approaching, and caught sight of Maddie. Her long blonde hair was pulled neatly back into a sleek wavy ponytail, and her dress was periwinkle blue, a purple cashmere sweater drapped over her shoulders. I could've sworn that I was dreaming, because I had never seen Maddie look more beautiful then I did just now. "Hi." She said flashing me a smile. "How do I look?" "Great." I said trying to keep my cool.

Maddie and I looked at each other, and Suddenly I felt an urge to kiss her. _No!_ I thought now starting to panic. _Don't make it look obvious that you like her! Let her make the first move! Don't been a dentz! _"Are you okay?" Maddie asked looking at me and obviously noticing how nervous I was. "Diego, it's okay." She said politely. "You don't have to be so nervous. Now come on let's go to the Seven and get a smoothie." I nodded, and didn't say anything, as I followed her out the door, still feeling like a complete nervous wreck.

**{Daniel's POV}**

Jax came at me, swinging the salami with such force, which I knew wouldn't hurt, but I dodged it anyway, as we fought back and forth, trying our best to act like we were really sword fighting. We really got so much into it, that we took the fight into the hallway, and the whole time Jax wasn't letting up. It was like he really wanted to pumble me for some reason. Finally the fight ended, when we both ran at each other, and both the salami and bread became cut in half. "Well looks like I win mate." Jax said in his usually annoying australian accent. "No.' I said firmly. "I won." "then let's ask our audience what they thought." Jax said. I saw him look directly towards Emma and I felt a pang of jealously run through me. "Emma? What did you think?" Jax asked. "Emma?" When I looked over toward her, I realised she was gone.

**{Emma's POV}**

_What did I think? What was I supposed to think? It was completely obvious that they weren't fighting because of the play. They were fighting because of me! What was I going to do? _"It's gonna be okay," I said to myself taking in a deep breath. "Just stay calm, and get out of here as quick as you can." Suddenly, swirls of blue and black magic appeared in front of me, as Jax teleported before me. "There you are." He said with relief. "Are you okay?" "Y-yeah o-of course I'm okay." I said stuttering on my words as they tumbled out of my mouth. "Great." Jax said as a smile spread across his face. "Did you see me win the fight?" He asked. "I mean it's a good thing they weren't real swords or anything." "Y-yeah." I agreed, with a nervous laugh. "Good thing." "Thanks for the help by the way." Jax said, before lowering his voice, "I knew it was you who changed the swords." "Y-you w-what?!" I stammered in surprise. "Hey, chill out." Jax said calmly. "It was obvious that you did it Emma, but don't worry no one else seemed to notice though." I felt a sense of relief flow through me, as I felt butterflies swirling in my stomach. It was nerve-wracking being around him.

Suddenly a swirl of butterflies began to flutter out of nowhere, and a wave of nervousness flowed through me. "What the?" Jax muttered as he caught sight of the fluttering colorful butterflies. "How did these-" I cut him off, as I found nervously found myself kissing him! Oh man, I thought opening up my eyes in panic as I broke away from him. "What on earth did I just do?" I muttered panicking. "Emma?!" I turned around and suddenly saw Daniel standing behind me, with his brown eyes glowing angrily, as he looked toward Jax. "Daniel, it's not what it looks like!" I cried. "Please! Listen to me! I swear!" Daniel didn't seem to listen as he suddenly lunged toward Jax knocking him to the ground as they began to physically fight each other. "No!" I cried desperately. "Please stop!" "What on earth is going on here!" I then heard my dad, yelling as he came down the hallway to see the commotion. It was then that I felt a wave of dizziness suddenly take a hold of me. I didn't know if it was the effects of the Fool Moon or not, but at that moment, my vision began to grow dim. "Emma?" I heard dad ask me. "Are you alright?" I didn't answer as the darkness began to engulf me now, and I felt myself slowly falling backward unable to stop myself. "Emma!" Hearing my Dad's worried voice was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

**Too Be continued... Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of the story. Emma kissed Jax! I figured that that would be another suspenseful way to build up to Emma telling Jax that she likes him. I realised that in the last chapter, I said that Emma's mother Maria would make in appearance in this chapter, but i decided to have her appear in Chapter 5, so anyway for now hope you enjoyed, and again please give me reviews on what you would like to see happen next, because getting your input for what you want to see helps me a lot with my writing and being able to grow as an author. I love making people happy. In the words of Emma, "Smiles are contagious!" Like I said before, Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and again please send me reviews on what you would like to see happen next and in who's POV's. Thanks! Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot and a few oc Characters, which will appear in later chapters. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Your serious?" I asked. "Poisonous dipped swords? what are you thinking?" "Oh come on, when the props are real, it makes for excellent theater!" Desdemona said, as her brown eyes narrowed. "Now then, on to the sword fight."

"These dangerous swords, dipped in poison, turn them now into boards!" Swirls of pink magic flowed from my finger, and the two swords somehow had managed to not turn into what I was hoping. Instead, Jax's sword somehow had turned into a foot long piece of salami, and Daniel's became a foot long piece of hard bread. "What the?" I heard Daniel mutter in confusion. "Weren't we just holding dangerous swords a minute ago?" 'I said boards!" I cried to out loud to myself. "Not food! What the heck is wrong with me?!"

"Calm down." I muttered to myself. "You can do this Diego, just stay calm and you'll be fine. just don't think about it and you'll be fine." I drew in several deep breaths to calm myself down, when I heard footsteps approaching, and caught sight of Maddie. Her long blonde hair was pulled neatly back into a sleek wavy ponytail, and her dress was periwinkle blue, a purple cashmere sweater draped over her shoulders. I could've sworn that I was dreaming, because I had never seen Maddie look more beautiful then I did just now. "Hi." She said flashing me a smile. "How do I look?" "Great." I said trying to keep my cool.

Jax came at me, swinging the salami with such force, which I knew wouldn't hurt, but I dodged it anyway, as we fought back and forth, trying our best to act like we were really sword fighting. We really got so much into it, that we took the fight into the hallway, and the whole time Jax wasn't letting up. It was like he really wanted to pumble me for some reason. Finally the fight ended, when we both ran at each other, and both the salami and bread became cut in half. "Well looks like I win mate." Jax said in his usually annoying Australian accent. "No.' I said firmly. "I won." "then let's ask our audience what they thought." Jax said. I saw him look directly towards Emma and I felt a pang of jealously run through me. "Emma? What did you think?" Jax asked. "Emma?" When I looked over toward her, I realized she was gone.

"Thanks for the help by the way." Jax said, before lowering his voice, "I knew it was you who changed the swords." "Y-you w-what?!" I stammered in surprise. "Hey, chill out." Jax said calmly. "It was obvious that you did it Emma, but don't worry no one else seemed to notice though." I felt a sense of relief flow through me, as I felt butterflies swirling in my stomach. It was nerve-wracking being around him.

Suddenly a swirl of butterflies began to flutter out of nowhere, and a wave of nervousness flowed through me. "What the?" Jax muttered as he caught sight of the fluttering colorful butterflies. "How did these-" I cut him off, as I found nervously found myself kissing him! Oh man, I thought opening up my eyes in panic as I broke away from him. "What on earth did I just do?" I muttered panicking. "Emma?!" I turned around and suddenly saw Daniel standing behind me, with his brown eyes glowing angrily, as he looked toward Jax. "Daniel, it's not what it looks like!" I cried. "Please! Listen to me! I swear!" Daniel didn't seem to listen as he suddenly lunged toward Jax knocking him to the ground as they began to physically fight each other. "No!" I cried desperately. "Please stop!" "What on earth is going on here!" I then heard my dad, yelling as he came down the hallway to see the commotion. It was then that I felt a wave of dizziness suddenly take a hold of me. I didn't know if it was the effects of the Fool Moon or not, but at that moment, my vision began to grow dim. "Emma?" I heard dad ask me. "Are you alright?" I didn't answer as the darkness began to engulf me now, and I felt myself slowly falling backward unable to stop myself. "Emma!" Hearing my Dad's worried voice was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

NOW...

**Chapter 5 - The Truth is Out There... and it Hurts **

**{Jax's POV}**

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" I heard a few students who had crowded around us, chanting for a fight, as I dodged one of Daniel's punches. _Why in the world was he even fighting me anyway? I didn't even do anything. _

_Emma kissed me!_

Then it suddenly hit me. Emma. Something wasn't right. I pushed Daniel off of me, and got to my feet, just in time to see Principle Alonso glaring at both of us, and I knew I was in trouble. _So much for a second chance at starting over._ I thought. "Sir, I can explain-" I began, as I saw the look in Principle Alonso's face that made my heart stop in my chest. It was a look full of genuine concern, and worry, and that's when I saw Emma unconscious. "I don't really care who started it boys." Principle Alonso muttered. He was obviously too preoccupied with the situation with Emma to let us have it, and who could blame him. She was after all his only daughter. "Somebody call the nurse!" One student cried out. "No, 911!" called out another.

**{Emma's POV}**

I felt like I was floating. Floating in a swirl of bright beautiful white light. "My sweet baby girl." I turned around, and gasped in surprise and shock, as I saw a woman wearing a long white dress, with light olive toned skin, the same color of skin as dad and me. Her long waist-length black hair fell around her shoulders like a black waterfall, and her brown eyes shone full of concern as she smiled at me. "Mom?" I breathed as tears sprang to my eyes. "My sweet Emma," She said gently. "You're more beautiful then I could've ever imagined. I'm so proud of you my sweet girl." Seeing my mom again after all these years, made me feel like I was staring into a total stranger. Mom had died so early on that I barely remembered her. She passed away when I was three, and ever since then dad never talked about her, or about how she died. It made me feel like she never existed. It wasn't until last year, when I first discovered about my powers, and found the Hexoren, that I truly felt connected to my mother again.

"What do I do mom?" I asked, taking in a deep breath, as I felt her touch my cheek. "My heart feels like I belong with Daniel, but on the other hand, I can't help how I feel how whenever I'm around Jax. I'm so confused." "Listen to your heart baby." Mom said. "The only way, you'll ever know how either boy truly feels about you, is by using magic. There's a simple spell that you can use that will give you a twenty-four hour window of opportunity to finally confront each boy, in order to find out how each of them feel about you." "I already know how Daniel feels about me." I said sadly. "He wants me to be normal, but I'm not sure If I'm ready to give up my powers, is that being selfish?" "No of course not sweetheart." Mom said as she touched my hair. "Just because I gave up my powers for your father, doesn't mean you need to sweetie. You need to figure out things for yourself, or else you'll continue to be confused for the rest of your life and always wondering which guy is the right choice." "I love you mom." I said feeling tears running down my cheeks. "I love you too my little Emma." Mom said lovingly. "Follow what your heart truly desires, and I assure you everything will be alright." "What's the spell?" I asked. "All you have to say is this," Mom said clearing her throat.

"_Open my heart and secrets unsealed, _

_it's answers that I seek, _

_From now until it's _

_now again, _

_After which the memory _

_ends, _

_Those who now in which my torn heart can't decide, _

_Will hear the truth _

_from other's mouths." _

"Just say that spell, and like I said you will have twenty-four hours to say anything you want to each boy, in order to figure out which one your heart really belongs to." "Thanks mom." I said, as tears ran down my cheeks. "I love you." "I love you too my precious baby." Mom said lovingly. "Be safe."

When I opened up my eyes again, I found myself lying in a hospital bed, with my father by my side. "Dad?" I asked weakly feeling as If I had been out of it for at least a week or so. "What's going on?" "I'm so glad you're already baby!" Dad said excitedly as he hugged me. "What happened?" I asked. "The last thing I remembered was seeing Jax and Daniel fighting, and then everything just went black." "No one really knows what happened Em." Dad said as he pulled away from me. "You just collapsed." I heard footsteps coming down the hall toward the room, and saw Daniel, with his eyes full of worry. "Emma? are you okay?" he asked frantically. "What happened?" "I-I really don't know." I said trying to keep my cool. "I guess I just having been feeling like myself lately." "Dad, could you give us some privacy please?" I asked turning to look at dad as he glared at Daniel. "No funny business Mr. Miller." He said softly, as he left the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Daniel asked. "I mean, if it was my fault, I didn't mean to-" "Danny, wait." I said cutting him off. "There's something I have to tell you." "What is it?" Daniel asked. I felt my magic bubbling up within me, and just as I was about to cast the spell, I saw Jax walking in. "Hey, good your awake." He said as a smile lit up on his face. "What are you doing here?" Daniel asked turning and glaring at him. "I'm here because Emma's my friend." Jax said defensively. Swirls of pink magic floated from my finger, as I muttered the spell out loud to myself hoping that mom was right and that it would work.

"_Open my heart and secrets unsealed, _

_it's answers that I seek, _

_From now until it's _

_now again, _

_After which the memory _

_ends, _

_Those who now in which my torn heart can't decide, _

_Will hear the truth _

_from other's mouths." _

Once the spell was cast, Daniel and Jax both turned toward me. "What just happened?" Daniel asked. "What's going on?" "Daniel, I have something to tell you. Something that I should've told you before." "What?" Daniel asked, as he sat on the bed next to me. "My powers are back." I finally admitted. "Your-what?!" Daniel cried out. "How? When?" "They came back over the Summer." Daniel's eyes widened in shock and surprise, and I could tell this wasn't about to end well. "How could you keep something like this from me?" He asked. "Because I figured you wouldn't want to keep going out with me!" I cried. "You seemed so happy thinking that I was normal that I figured you would want that!" "Emma, how could you lie to me like that!" Daniel cried. "Especially for months!" "Daniel, please!" I cried feeling tears brimming in my eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." _Well, at least I know how he would really feel without the spell if I really told him this._ I thought starting to cry.

**{Jax's POV}**

"What's your problem mate?" I asked, as my brown eyes flared with anger. Grabbing Daniel sharply by the shoulders. "It doesn't matter that her powers are back or not. You should love Emma for who she is, whether she's a witch or not. That shouldn't matter to you." "What do you know?" Daniel scoffed. "You didn't watch as she nearly lost her life last year." A fury of anger flowed within me, as I reared my arm back, and punched Daniel so hard that he fell to the ground, as droplets of blood came from his nose. "That may be true." I said softly. "I may not have been around last year to see what happened, but I know what it's like to watch someone you care about die in front of you." I turned away and clenched my fist in anger. "I watched my mom give up her own life for my dad, because my dad couldn't accept her for being human. I was only three years old, and I had to watch my mom kill herself." out of the corner of my eye, I could see looks of shock on both Emma and Daniel's faces. "Like I said, it doesn't matter, what Emma is, if you really care for her, you would love her and accept her for who she is. Like I do." I walked past Daniel, who glared angrily at me, but I ignored him, and sat down on the bed next to Emma, leaned over and kissed her, and to my surprise, this time she didn't pull back in shock or surprise, this time she kissed me back!

**Too be continued...Hope you liked the Chapter, wow! Emma cast a truth spell and just heard Daniel's reaction of how he feels about her powers being back, and Jax emotionally gave out a piece of his past, which I made up by the way, I thought it would be kind of cool to see Emma and Jax having something in common about both of them loosing their mothers at the age of three. Maybe a little more closure into their relationship? Question now is, what will happen next? If anyone has any ideas on what they would like to see happen next, please review or pm me, and let me know what your ideas are. Till then, Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow. Or maybe later tonight? depends on what happens next. **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot and a few oc Characters, which will appear in later chapters. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

**Author's Note: Hey y'all I'm so very sorry that I haven't been updating in a while, I've just been so busy with things, and just haven't been feeling like myself lately. Not sick or anything, just really depressed, so again I apologise for not updating this chapter until now, so I hope you all enjoy, and I will try to also put up Chapter 7 for you guys too. Please review and please enjoy! **

Previously on Every Witch Way: "I already know how Daniel feels about me." I said sadly. "He wants me to be normal, but I'm not sure If I'm ready to give up my powers, is that being selfish?" "No of course not sweetheart." Mom said as she touched my hair. "Just because I gave up my powers for your father, doesn't mean you need to sweetie. You need to figure out things for yourself, or else you'll continue to be confused for the rest of your life and always wondering which guy is the right choice."

"_Open my heart and secrets unsealed, _

_it's answers that I seek, _

_From now until it's _

_now again, _

_After which the memory _

_ends, _

_Those who now in which my torn heart can't decide, _

_Will hear the truth _

_from other's mouths." _

"How could you keep something like this from me?" He asked. "Because I figured you wouldn't want to keep going out with me!" I cried. "You seemed so happy thinking that I was normal that I figured you would want that!" "Emma, how could you lie to me like that!" Daniel cried. "Especially for months!" "Daniel, please!" I cried feeling tears brimming in my eyes.

"I may not have been around last year to see what happened, but I know what it's like to watch someone you care about die in front of you." I turned away and clenched my fist in anger. "I watched my mom give up her own life for my dad, because my dad couldn't accept her for being human. I was only three years old, and I had to watch my mom kill herself." out of the corner of my eye, I could see looks of shock on both Emma and Daniel's faces. "Like I said, it dosn't matter, what Emma is, if you really care for her, you would love her and accept her for who she is. Like I do." I walked past Daniel, who glared angrily at me, but I ignored him, and sat down on the bed next to Emma, leaned over and kissed her, and to my surprise, this time she didn't pull back in shock or surprise, this time she kissed me back!

NOW...

**Chapter 6 - The Decision **

**{Emma's POV}**

I pulled away from Jax after the kiss and when I saw the look in Daniel's eyes, I felt tears brimming into my eyes. The look I saw in his gorgeous brown eyes was a mixture of both hurt and sorrow. "Daniel, please." I begged as I felt the tears in my eyes now running down my cheeks. "Please don't hate me, I wanted to tell you, it's just that-" "I don't hate you Emma." He said softly, as he turned to leave. "I just-" he began as he took in a deep breath. _He probably hates me right now._ I thought sadly. _Then again, I don't blame him if he does. I shouldn't have hid it from him in the first place. I wouldn't mind if he would ever want to see me again. _"I just don't know if I can deal with this right now. Daniel said softly. "I just need some time to figure things out." I nodded slowly. I understood what he needed, but it still hurt to hear him say that. _I knew it._ I thought._ He really does hate me. _

**{Diego's POV}**

I was still shaking and sweating by the time Maddie and I reached the Seven. Are you okay?" Maddie asked turning toward me. "Your sweating a lot." I drew in a deep shaky breath, and slowly nodded as I made my way behind the counter to fix our smoothies, while Maddie took a seat at one of the tables and waited. My hands were shaking, as I reached to operate the blender, I felt my heart racing so fast, it felt like I had just ran a marathon or something. I started to gasp for breath, as it felt like my throat was closing up. "Diego, are you okay?" I heard Maddie's voice, and tried to respond to her, and realized that something wasn't right. That's when I realized that my hand was starting to transform again! My hand was transforming into the blender!

I began to panic, as I struggled to free myself, and suddenly the blender roared to life, causing smoothie juice to fly everywhere! "Diego?" I heard Maddie's voice, and began to panic even further, as I saw her approach the counter, and let out a sharp gasp of both concern and fear. "I'm sorry!" I called to her over the roar of the blender. "I'm stuck!" I saw swirls of blue magic with green sparkles flying from Maddie's finger as she twirled it around in a circle and chanted, "This out of control blender must be stopped, so let it fall post haste!" the blender stopped roaring, and the noise died down, but my hand was still stuck to it. "Uh Maddie?" I said nervously. "I'm still kind of stuck."

**{Jax's POV}**

"Are you okay?" I asked seeing tears falling down Emma's cheek. She shook her head no, and I gasped in surprise, as she wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me. "It's alright now." I said softly. "It's okay." I felt her face bury into my shoulder as she began to cry. I felt a fury of anger flow through me. _How could Daniel treat her like that?_ I thought angrily,as images of my parents suddenly flashed through me. _Who in the world made up that stupid rule about Witches or Wizards, not being able to date or marry humans anyway? _"Jax?" Emma's soft voice suddenly brought me out of my angry thoughts as our brown eyes met each other. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom." I saw tears welling up in her eyes again as she spoke. "I lost my mom when I was three too. She got really sick, and the doctor's couldn't help her." She replied, as her voice broke into sobs now. I pulled her close, and hugged her as she cried again. "Shh," I said comfortingly. "It's okay. It'll be okay." As I hugged her, I noticed Daniel again, and our eyes locked on each other. _Stay Away from Emma. _I thought angrily. _You don't deserve her. She deserves a lot better then you. _

**{Maddie's POV}**

"What do I do?" Diego asked, as his brown eyes widened in shock. He was breathing came out in rapid gasps as he panicked. "Stay calm." I said. "Just breathe and focus on something else to get your mind off of it." "Like what?" Diego asked, still breathing rapidly. I hesitated for minute and looked around before realizing that we were alone. If Sophie and Katie saw me doing this, then this would be really awkward. I thought. I leaned in close to Diego, and our lips touched each other as we kissed. There was a peaceful silence between us, which was only broken by a loud clatter. Both Diego and I looked down at the floor between our feet and saw with a laugh that the blender had fallen. "We'll at least I'm not stuck anymore." Diego said with a nervous laugh as both our faces turned bright red.

Suddenly, I let out a scream, as a clap of thunder boomed over head, as the lights flickered, causing the power to go out. "Diego?" I cried out in a panic. When I didn't hear any response, I began to panic. "Diego?! Answer me! Where are you!" Suddenly the lights came back on to my relief, and much to my horror, I saw Diego being held by a woman, wearing a black dress, long curly blonde hair, and wearing black goth-like makeup. A total fashion disaster in my opinion. "Who are you?!" I demanded. "What do you want?" "I am Desdemona," She replied, with an evil laugh. "And what I want are the powers of the Chosen One, and your going to help me get it."

I gasped, and shook my head, as the evil principle flashed through my mind. "Oh no, there is no way I'm going through that again. I've already had my mind messed with once. I'm not going through it again, now release my proxy!" I saw the evil woman give me a look of confusion for a moment. "What on earth is a proxy?" Then she shook her head, and replied, "Enough of this, now lead me to the Chosen One now." "No!" I yelled out angrily. "I won't, now release him!" I felt a surge of lightning flowing through me, as I heard the weather outside growing worse. "Maddie, don't." Diego said softly. "Forget about me, just go." "I'm not leaving without you." I cried out, as Desdemona let out an evil laugh, and a surge of crimson red magic swirl from her hand. "Ahhhhhhh!" Diego screamed out in pain. "Nooo!" I yelled out. "Stop it!" Diego stopped screaming in pain, as Desdemona looked at me with evil smirk. "Then take me to the Chosen One."

**Too be continued... Again sorry for not updating this sooner, but I will try to get Chapter 7 up as soon as possible, now here's a little question for you all. With Season 2 ending this week, it might be obvious on who Emma will get together with, but for the story, which guy do you want to see Emma with Daniel? or Jax?**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

**Author's Note: Hey y'all I'm so very sorry that I haven't been updating in a long while, I've just been so busy with things, and a lot of my fanfictions, I keep on a flash drive, well, the thing is that my flash drive broke, so i had to redo this entire chapter all over again. I'm so sorry for the delay, and I promise I will try to get more chapters for this story soon, so with that being said, again I apologise for not updating this chapter until now, so I hope you all review and please enjoy! **

Previously on Every Witch Way: "I don't hate you Emma." He said softly, as he turned to leave. "I just-" he began as he took in a deep breath. _He probably hates me right now._ I thought sadly. _Then again, I don't blame him if he does. I shouldn't have hid it from him in the first place. I wouldn't mind if he would ever want to see me again. _"I just don't know if I can deal with this right now. Daniel said softly. "I just need some time to figure things out." I nodded slowly. I understood what he needed, but it still hurt to hear him say that. _I knew it._ I thought._ He really does hate me. _

"I'm stuck!" I saw swirls of blue magic with green sparkles flying from Maddie's finger as she twirled it around in a circle and chanted, "This out of control blender must be stopped, so let it fall post haste!" the blender stopped roaring, and the noise died down, but my hand was still stuck to it. "Uh Maddie?" I said nervously. "I'm still kind of stuck."

"Jax?" Emma's soft voice suddenly brought me out of my angry thoughts as our brown eyes met each other. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom." I saw tears welling up in her eyes again as she spoke. "I lost my mom when I was three too. She got really sick, and the doctor's couldn't help her." She replied, as her voice broke into sobs now. I pulled her close, and hugged her as she cried again. "Shh," I said comfortingly. "It's okay. It'll be okay." As I hugged her, I noticed Daniel again, and our eyes locked on each other. _Stay Away from Emma. _I thought angrily. _You don't deserve her. She deserves a lot better then you. _

Suddenly the lights came back on to my relief, and much to my horror, I saw Diego being held by a woman, wearing a black dress, long curly blonde hair, and wearing black goth-like makeup. A total fashion disaster in my opinion. "Who are you?!" I demanded. "What do you want?" "I am Desdemona," She replied, with an evil laugh. "And what I want are the powers of the Chosen One, and your going to help me get it."

"Maddie, don't." Diego said softly. "Forget about me, just go." "I'm not leaving without you." I cried out, as Desdemona let out an evil laugh, and a surge of crimson red magic swirl from her hand. "Ahhhhhhh!" Diego screamed out in pain. "Nooo!" I yelled out. "Stop it!" Diego stopped screaming in pain, as Desdemona looked at me with evil smirk. "Then take me to the Chosen One."

NOW...

**Chapter 7 - Last One Standing**

**{Andi's POV}**

A wave of water rushed around me as I made my way into the school, and ran as quickly as I could into the nurse's office. "Wh-what's th-the emergency Lilly?" I asked while trying to catch my breath. "Andi, listen to me, you have to warn Emma about Desdemona." Lilly said seriously, and I felt my heart skip a beat of terror. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Is Emma in danger?" "Not yet," Lilly said softly, but she will be, if we don't stop Desdemona from achieving the last light." "The what?" I asked totally confused. "A witch or wizard can destroy the magic realm and rule the world using the last light of the Fool Moon, During the last light of the Fool Moon, the Magic Realm sucks all magical creatures into the realm until the portal closes." Lilly explained quickly. "Oh man, that means that Emma's not the only one in danger then, this is huge!" "Exactly, this is why you have to go and warn Emma, Diego, Maddie, and Jax, let them know that their all in danger."

**{Jax's POV}**

I pulled away from Emma, and immediately felt a dark presence approaching. _Uh-oh! _I thought, about to panic. "Jax?" Emma's asked, "What's wrong?" The dark presence drew closer, and I knew immediately what was about to come. "Emma, we got to move," I said quickly, leading her down the hallway. "Why?" Emma asked. "What's happening? Jax!" I didn't answer her, as I tried not to panic. _"Remember the plan son," _dad's voice said echoing in my head._ "Take the Chosen One's powers, and become the supreme ruler of the magical realm. Don't let me down son." _Suddenly I stopped, and realized what I was doing. "I can't run from this." I muttered to myself. "I have to finish this." "Jax? what's wrong?" Emma asked. "Please talk to me." Just then, a flash of my mother's death appeared in my mind, except that her death was different then from what I remembered. _What the?_ I wondered, shaking my head to clear the image away. _Dad told me that mom had killed herself. Was that right? did he lie to me?_Suddenly, a sudden burst of lightning shook the school, causing the lights to flicker. Not good. I thought.

**{Emma's POV}**

I suddenly saw swirls of green and blue magic, as Maddie appeared, along with Desdemona, holding Diego with her powers. "Maddie?" I asked confused. "What's going on?" "your powers." "What?!" I cried out in disbelief. "Desdemona? what's she talking about?" Desdemona laughed evilly. "For you being the Chosen One, you sure are clueless." She said with an evil cackle. "I want to rule over the magical realm." I gasped in shock. "You're going to use the last light of the fool moon." I said, now realizing what was happening. I looked over at Maddie, who had a look of terror and sorrow. "Maddie, you don't have to do this." I whispered to her. "She's got Diego, what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave my proxy." "Proxy?" I asked. "Don't ask." Maddie said shaking her head in annoyance. "I'm waiting girls, Emma, give me your powers, and no harm will come to the Kanay."

"Why me?" I heard Diego whisper in panic. "You honestly think that Emma's just going to give you her powers?" Jax asked, as I saw his brown eyes flash in anger. "You really are crazy." "Silence Wizard!" Desdemona cried out, while waving her hand, and just as she did so, I saw a fury of magenta magic fly out like sparks of lightning. "Jax!" I cried out. "Look out!" It all happened so fast, I wasn't even sure what was happening. I looked over and saw Jax quickly put up a magic bubble around himself for protection and let out a sigh of relief. "You think that's going to save you, my powers are a lot more powerful then yours boy!" Desdemona cried out in anger. Another blast of Magenta magic shot from Desdemona's hands, and much to my horror, shot through Jax's force-field!

"Jax!" I screamed in terror, as I heard him cry out in pain as the blast of magic hit him in the chest and he went flying. I rushed over to him, with tears running down my face in worry. "What did you do?!" I cried out. "You could've killed him!" Jax groaned in pain, as he slowly opened his eyes. "Jax? are you okay?" I asked with worry. Jax slowly nodded, as he tried to get to his feet, but I gently grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" Jax asked. "She's going to destroy us, if we don't stop her. "Leave that to me." I said softly. "I am the Chosen One after all."

"Emma!" Just then I heard Andi's voice calling me, and I turned around. "Andi?" I asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?" "Lilly called me, she told me that Desdemona has been turned evil by the Fool Moon, and that she wants-" "To take my powers, and to use the last light of the Fool Moon to destroy every magical person and take over the Magical realm," I finished for her. "Wait, you guys already know?" Andi asked in confusion. "Yeah, she told us her entire plan." Maddie said. "Aw man!" Andi said in disappointment. "I wanted to tell you her plan." "Guess she beat you to the punch." Jax said weakly. "What happened to you?" Andi asked, looking over and seeing Jax. "Don't ask." Was all he could reply, before Maddie stepped in, and said, "Hello, are we going to stop her or not? She's got Diego, and will hurt him unless we do something."

"Right." I said, getting to my feet, and standing in front of Jax. "Let Diego go Desdemona, and I'll give you my powers." I saw a smile creep upon Desdemona's face. "Excellent." She said gleefully, as she dropped Diego. "Proxy!" Maddie cried as she went over toward Diego. "I was so worried, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm good." Diego said. "But I would be even better, if you stopped squeezing me to death Maddie." "Opps. Sorry." Maddie said softly, loosening her tight grip. "Much better." Diego sighed. "Emma, are you out of your mind?" Jax cried out. "You can't give her your powers, she'll become unstoppable." "Relax," Emma said slowly with a smile. "I know what I'm doing."

**Too be continued... Again sorry for not updating this sooner, but I will try to get Chapter 8 up as soon as possible, now here's a little question for you all. With Season 3 coming soon, I looked up the plot for it, and I was wondering if you wanted to see a little sneak peak of maybe what's to come? Of course I have no idea how they will take the episodes, but I figured I can make it my own ideas for now until Season 3 is on. Please let me know what you guys think, and how you feel about this? I heard that Jax will be sent to boot camp in season 3 and he meets a rebellious witch, who's a trouble-maker like him, and what's worse is that she likes Daniel! oh boy more trouble for Emma. Anyway like I said let me know what you guys think, feedback from EWW lovers is greatly appriciated. Also if you want to see more about Jax's mom, then that's fine too, just let me know what you would want to see in this story, and I will continue to update it as much and as often as I can. **


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

**Author's Note: Hey y'all I'm so very sorry that I haven't been updating in a long while, I've just been so busy with things, and a lot of my fanfictions, I keep on a flash drive, well, the thing is that my flash drive broke, I'm so sorry for the delay, and I promise I will try to get more chapters for this story soon, so with that being said, again I apologize for not updating this chapter until now, so I hope you all review and please enjoy! **

Previously on Every Witch Way: "A witch or wizard can destroy the magic realm and rule the world using the last light of the Fool Moon, During the last light of the Fool Moon, the Magic Realm sucks all magical creatures into the realm until the portal closes." Lilly explained quickly. "Oh man, that means that Emma's not the only one in danger then, this is huge!" "Exactly, this is why you have to go and warn Emma, Diego, Maddie, and Jax, let them know that their all in danger."

_"Remember the plan son," _dad's voice said echoing in my head._ "Take the Chosen One's powers, and become the supreme ruler of the magical realm. Don't let me down son." _Suddenly I stopped, and realized what I was doing. "I can't run from this." I muttered to myself. "I have to finish this." "Jax? what's wrong?" Emma asked. "Please talk to me." Just then, a flash of my mother's death appeared in my mind, except that her death was different then from what I remembered. _What the?_ I wondered, shaking my head to clear the image away. _Dad told me that mom had killed herself. Was that right? did he lie to me?_

"Maddie, you don't have to do this." I whispered to her. "She's got Diego, what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave my proxy." "Proxy?" I asked. "Don't ask." Maddie said shaking her head in annoyance. "I'm waiting girls, Emma, give me your powers, and no harm will come to the Kanay."

"You honestly think that Emma's just going to give you her powers?" Jax asked, as I saw his brown eyes flash in anger. "You really are crazy." "Silence Wizard!" Desdemona cried out, while waving her hand, and just as she did so, I saw a fury of magenta magic fly out like sparks of lightning. "Jax!" I cried out. "Look out!" It all happened so fast, I wasn't even sure what was happening. I looked over and saw Jax quickly put up a magic bubble around himself for protection and let out a sigh of relief. "You think that's going to save you, my powers are a lot more powerful then yours boy!" Desdemona cried out in anger. Another blast of Magenta magic shot from Desdemona's hands, and much to my horror, shot through Jax's force-field!

"Jax!" I screamed in terror, as I heard him cry out in pain as the blast of magic hit him in the chest and he went flying. I rushed over to him, with tears running down my face in worry. "What did you do?!" I cried out. "You could've killed him!" Jax groaned in pain, as he slowly opened his eyes. "Jax? are you okay?" I asked with worry. Jax slowly nodded, as he tried to get to his feet, but I gently grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" Jax asked. "She's going to destroy us, if we don't stop her. "Leave that to me." I said softly. "I am the Chosen One after all."

"Let Diego go Desdemona, and I'll give you my powers." I saw a smile creep upon Desdemona's face. "Excellent." She said gleefully, as she dropped Diego. "Proxy!" Maddie cried as she went over toward Diego. "I was so worried, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm good." Diego said. "But I would be even better, if you stopped squeezing me to death Maddie." "Opps. Sorry." Maddie said softly, loosening her tight grip. "Much better." Diego sighed. "Emma, are you out of your mind?" Jax cried out. "You can't give her your powers, she'll become unstoppable." "Relax," Emma said slowly with a smile. "I know what I'm doing."

NOW...

**Chapter 8 - The Last Light Plan**

**{Jax's POV}**

_Relax? I thought in anger. She says to relax, and that she's got this handled? What is she thinking?! _Suddenly, Emma began channeling her magic through her hand, and an array of pink sparkles flew from her hand. _Guess she got that down._ I thought. _She's a fast learner. _"Desdemona laughed. "You think that was going to stop me? I should've known you would try to trick me, now I guess I'll just have to take your powers myself." Just then, I saw Maddie stepping forward, along with Diego as Maddie swirled her finger, and blue magic with gold sparkles shot out, while Diego hurled a blast of ice toward Desdemona. of course, Maddie's magic didn't work, but the blast of ice caught her off guard as she flew backward, hitting the ground. "Nice shot Proxy!" Maddie cheered, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What on earth is a proxy?" I asked. "It's a pet nickname I gave Diego." "Uh Maddie, no offense, but could you maybe give me nickname that's not so embarrassing?" "What are you talking about?" Maddie asked with a smile. "I think it's cute." _Ugh._ I thought in annoyance. _A witch and a Kanay together? yeah the magic council's not going to like that one. _

**{Diego's POV}**

"Guys, she's getting up." Andi said, as we all turned our attention back to Desdemona, who just cackled evily. _ That cackle is going to get very annoying. _I thought. I looked over and saw Emma shooting fury after fury of pink magic at Desdemona, all attempts failed though. "Maybe if you hit her all at the same time, it might work." Andi said. I nodded in agreement, as did everyone else as we all prepared to hit her, when suddenly Maddie grabbed a hold of my arm. "Proxy wait," she said urgently. "Don't attack her," she said softly. "When we all hit her with our magic, open up a portal, and pull her into it." I nodded. "I'll get the portal set up, you guys do the rest."

**{Emma's POV}**

I looked over as Jax slowly got to his feet, still grimacing in pain. "Are you sure, you can do this? Maybe you should sit this one out." "I'm fine." Jax replied, still somewhat weak. "I'm not about to let this evil witch take over everything." "Same here." Said Emma, as she kissed me on the cheek. "Now let's end this." I nodded. "Wait, she's not really evil, the Fool Moon did this to her remember, so we don't need to harm her, all we have to do is get her back to her normal self." "Great." Jax said with a sigh. "How are we supposed to do that?" Just then, both of us looked up at the ceiling, and realised what we had to do. "You thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Jax asked, with a smile. "All we have to do is hold her off long enough for the last light of the Fool Moon to hit her, and it'll turn her back to normal." I said smiling back. "Exactly." Jax replied.

**{Maddie's POV}**

"I'm glad your okay Diego." I said with a slight smile. "Me too." Diego replied, as he turned to look at me. "Maddie?" I turned my head away from him as I felt a tear run down my cheek. _What am I doing?_ I thought. _This isn't the time to be crying, it's time to fight. _"Maddie?" Diego asked softly. "Are you okay? what's wrong?" I didn't answer, as another tear ran down my cheek. "It's nothing." I said gathering myself together, while wiping my face with the sleeve of my jacket. "I'm okay." I said sounding like myself again. "Now let's get Desdemona back to normal before all hope is lost and we're all destroyed."

**{Diego's POV}**

I nodded in agreement, and began channeling all my powers at the same time. I could feel all four elements bubbling up within me. _Here goes nothing_. I thought. _It's all or nothing. _As we all fired our magic toward Desdemona, the roof of the school suddenly rose up, tearing away from the school and was being swept up by a huge gust of wind. _Uh-oh._ I thought. _This could pose as a problem. _

**{Emma's POV}**

"What do we do now?" Jax cried out, as a huge blast of wind swept down on us. "Stick to the plan!" I shouted back over the roar of the wind. It was then at that moment, that I saw the Moon, shining through a haze of dark storm clouds. _This is it. _I thought._ I hope this works, if it does, everything will go back to normal...Well sort of normal. _I looked up toward the sky again through the dark clouds, and could see the light of the moon now beginning to show through. "Now guys! all together!" I cried out as another blast of wind swept down on us. Swirls of pink magic shot from my hand, and through the corner of my eye, I could see, Jax's blue and black magic, along with Maddie's blue and gold magic. Diego shot out a huge blast of fury out, and I watched in amazement, as all four elements collided with each other. It was really cool. Fire mixed with ice, air mixed with water, and the earth began to tremble beneath our feet. I looked up at the sky again one last time, as a golden ray of bright light shot down from the moon onto Desdemona, just as Diego's attacks had collided with her at the same time.

**{Jax's POV}**

"Noooo!" Desdemona screamed as she began engulfed in the bright golden light. When the light ended, and faded, everything around us seemed to calm down as well. The storm outside had stopped raging, and Desdemona was on the floor looking like her old self. "Alright!" Andi cheered. "We did it! I mean you guys did it, you know what I mean." "Wh-what happened?" Desdemona asked in confusion. "What happened to the school?" "Uh, it's a long story." Maddie said quickly. "Way too long." I said. "Are you okay?" Emma asked, helping Desdemona to her feet. "uh, yeah. I think so." She said still sounding confused. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" "Uh, let's not go there." Diego said. "Glad to see that your back."

"Glad to be back." Desdemona replied. "I think." "uh-oh." Emma said suddenly. "How are we going to explain this to my dad?" "I mean that storm outside was not a normal storm." "To detention here we come." Diego said with a sigh. "No way!" Maddie cried out. "Maddie Van Pelt does not do detention." "Not even if I'm in there?" Diego said with a slight smile. "Maybe I'll reconsider." Maddie said with a smile, as they kissed. I looked toward Emma, and we both smiled. "Glad your okay." She said softly. "Me too." I replied, as we leaned in and kissed.

**To Be Continued...Chapter 9 coming soon! Let me know what you guys want to see next please PM or review what you think of the story so far, and what kind of things would you like to see happen next. **


End file.
